wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of Atal'Hakkar
thumb|left|Temple of Atal'Hakkar The Temple of Atal'Hakkar("Sunken Temple", "Lost Temple") is a temple erected by the Atal'ai trolls, led by their master Jammal'an the Prophet, to the nefarious Blood God Hakkar the Soulflayer. Believing that this was the intended site for Hakkar's reentry into Azeroth, the great dragon Aspect Ysera and her Green Dragonflight sunk the temple into the depths of the Swamp of Sorrows...but the dragons did not realize that it was the wrong location until it was too late. History :''Over a thousand years ago, the powerful Gurubashi Empire was torn apart by a massive civil war. An influential group of troll priests, known as the Atal'ai, attempted to bring back an ancient blood god named Hakkar the Soulflayer. Though the priests were defeated and ultimately exiled, the great troll empire buckled in upon itself. The exiled priests fled far to the north, into the Swamp of Sorrows. There they erected a great temple to Hakkar - where they could prepare for his arrival into the physical world. The great dragon Aspect, Ysera, learned of the Atal'ai's plans and smashed the temple beneath the marshes. To this day, the temple's drowned ruins are guarded by the green dragons who prevent anyone from getting in or out. However, it is believed that some of the fanatical Atal'ai may have survived Ysera's wrath - and recommitted themselves to the dark service of Hakkar. Summary * Also known as: Sunken Temple, ST * Found in: Swamp of Sorrows, in the great lake, the Pool of Tears * Enemy Level Range: 44-55 * End Boss: Avatar of Hakkar 50+ and Shade of Eranikus 55+ * Mini Bosses: Jammal'an the Prophet, Atal'alarion, Dreamscythe, Weaver, Morphaz, Hazzas and Ogom the Wretched. Map at Worldofwar.net Map with bosses at worldofwarcraft.gameamp.com Recommended A good group to have for this instance would be a Warrior, Priest, Paladin, Hunter, Mage. It is best to have a Mage because of all the mobs (which group in 3-5... and for dragon mobs 5-8, non-elite and elites). Usually you can tell the Priest to "Bubble" the Mage to use mass damage AoE. The Paladin can also use his AoE. The AoE's are VERY helpful when you hit the dragon mobs. Hunters are always helpful if they can hold off mobs from the Priest (IE. using pet to hold aggro off of Priest). A Priest is a must for the mobs near the boss Jammal'an the Prophet because the mobs cast a AoE fear (and priest can dispell fear). Any group with good off-tanking capabilities should be fine. Paladin, Paladin, Mage, Hunter, Hunter can be quite successful, especially if one of the paladins is higher level. Note: The above recommendations were obviously made by an Alliance-only player. Horde priests do not get the easymode Fear Ward. In addition, any competent, decently geared, suitably spec'd and skilled Paladin- or Druid-player of appropriate level will make an excellent tank for this instance, whereas any of the three tanking classes if not played well, if not geared decently, and if not spec'd for tanking - will simply cause a massive headache for the rest of the group, putting undue pressure on the healers and scattering aggro. Each of the classes bring something useful to this instance, and as much depends on player skill and character levels as does group composition. That said, it's very nice to have reliable Crowd Control from a Mage, good healing from a suitably geared and/or spec'd Paladin, Priest, Druid or possibly Shaman, as well as some form of Out of Combat Resurrection and Wipe Recovery from a Paladin, Priest or Shaman unless the group is overpowered for the instance, very competent or just plain ready to do a corpse run or two. Quests The Hinterlands From Atal'ai Exile: * Stormwind From Brohann Caskbelly: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Swamp of Sorrows * (Quest is in Swamp of Sorrows outside the temple in the water) ** (Quest is in the Hinterlands) *** (Quest is in Stonard, Swamp of Sorrows) **** Tanaris From Yeh'kinya: * (Quest is in Feralas) ** (Quest is in Zul'Farrak) *** (Elite Quest is in The Hinterlands) **** Feralas From Angelas Moonbreeze at Feathermoon Stronghold or Witch Doctor Uzer'i at Camp Mojache: * (Quest is in Tanaris): ** (Quest is in Ratchet) *** **** Un'Goro Crater * (Quest is in Un'Goro Crater) ** (Quest is in Feralas) *** **** (Quest is in Un'Goro Crater) * (Quest is in Un'Goro Crater) ** (Quest is in Ratchet) *** Temple of Atal'Hakkar * ** *** Quest Log * Class ** 52 Class Quest (Dungeon) * Sunken Temple ** 50 Into the Temple of Atal'Hakkar (Dungeon) ** 51 Into the Depths (Complete) ** 51 Secret of the Circle (Dungeon) ** 53 Jammal'an the Prophet (Dungeon) ** 53 The God Hakkar (Dungeon) * Un'Goro Crater ** 52 Haze of Evil (Dungeon) Class Quests All classes will have a class-specific quest chain that will lead them into the Temple of Atal'Hakkar. Each quest chain ends with a choice of 3 items. For an analysis of the item choices, see: Sunken Temple Rewards (work still in progress). Druid Quest * ** *** **** Hunter Quest from Olmin Burningbeard in Ironforge or Ormak Grimshot in Orgrimmar * ** *** **** Shaman Quest * (Starts with Shaman trainer) ** (Quest is in the Western Plaguelands) *** Paladin Quest * (Paladin trainer in Ironforge or Stormwind) ** (quest is in Western Plaguelands) *** (quest is in Western Plaguelands) **** * (Champion Bachi or Champion Cyssa Dawnrose) ** (Requires killing stuff in Western Plaguelands) *** **** Priest Quest * ** *** **** Rogue Quest * ** *** **** Mage Quest Note: You get this quest (the first one) from Mage trainers in any major city * ** *** Warrior Quest *A Troubled Spirit (quest is in Swamp of Sorrows) **Warrior Kinship (quest is in Blasted Lands) ***War on the Shadowsworn (quest is in Blasted Lands) **** Warlock Quest *An Imp's Request (Warlock Trainer in Ironforge) (Warlock Trainer in Orgrimmar) or *Hot and Itchy (Impsy in Felwood) **Wrong Stuff (Impsy in Felwood) *** "Phat Loot" NPCs Jammal'an the Prophet *Gloves of the Atal'ai Prophet Cloth Hands; 49 Armor, +5 Strength, +6 Stamina, +20 Spirit *Vestments of the Atal'ai Prophet Cloth Chest; 78 Armor, +11 Intellect, +27 Spirit *Kilt of the Atal'ai Prophet Cloth Legs; 69 Armor, +4 Strength, +9 Stamina, +18 Intellect, +18 Spirit Atal'alarion *Atal'alarion's Tusk Ring Plate Waist; 302 Armor, +18 Strength, +8 Stamina *Headspike Two-Hand Polearm; 44.2 DPS, +15 Strength, +18 Stamina *Darkwater Bracers Leather Wrist; +7 Shadow Resistance, Avatar of Hakkar *Embrace of the Wind Serpent Cloth Chest; 86 Armor, +9 Stamina, +17 Intellect, +30 Spirit, +12 Nature Resistance *Windscale Sarong Leather Legs; 136 Armor, +7 Agility, +10 Stamina, +10 Intellect, +20 Spirit *Bloodshot Greaves Mail Feet; 221 Armor, +5 Strength, +6 Agility, +20 Stamina *Featherskin Cape Back; 39 Armor, +4 Stamina, +15 Spirit, +4 Intellect *Warrior's Embrace Plate Chest; 567 Armor, +11 Stamina, +4 Agility, Equip: Increases your chance to dodge an attack by 2% *Might of Hakkar Main Hand Mace; 35.8 DPS, +11 Stamina, +5 Spirit *Spire of Hakkar Staff; 46.5 DPS, +16 Stamina, +16 Spirit, Equip: Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 18 Shade of Eranikus *Dragon's Call One-Hand Sword; 41.4 DPS, Chance on hit: Calls forth an Emerald Dragon Whelp to protect you in battle for a short period of time. *Dragon's Eye Neck; +6 Stamina, +15 Spirit *Horns of Eranikus Mail Head; 271 Armor, +27 Intellect, +11 Spirit *Rod of Corrosion Wand; 55.0 DPS, +10 Nature Resistance *Crest of Supremacy Shield; 1930 Armor, 35 Block, +6 Strength, +6 Agility, +7 Stamina, +7 Intellect, +7 Spirit *Tooth of Eranikus Main Hand Axe; 37.1 DPS, +6 Strength, Equip: Improves your chance to hit by 1% *Dire Nail One-Hand Dagger; 36.7 DPS, +5 Shadow Resistance, Dreamscythe, Weaver, Morphaz and Hazzas *Nightfall Drape Back; 38 Armor, +14 Stamina, +8 Spirit *Drakefang Butcher Two-Hand Sword; 45.9 DPS, +15 Strength *Firebreather One-Hand Sword; 35.2 DPS, Chance on hit: Hurls a fiery ball that causes 70 Fire damage and an additional 9 damage over 6 sec *Bloodfire Talons Leather Hands; 96 Armor, +5 Intellect, +9 Spirit, +10 Fire Resistance, Equip: Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 18 *Dawnspire Cord Cloth Waist; 43 Armor, +19 Intellect, +8 Spirit *Smoldering Claw Two-Hand Polearm; 46.6 DPS, +10 Fire Resistance, Chance on hit: Hurls a fiery ball that causes 135 Fire damage and an additional 15 damage over 6 sec *Drakestone Off-hand; , Equip: Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 7 *Drakeclaw Band Ring; , Equip: Increased Defense +6 Zolo, Zul'Lor, Hukku, Gasher, Loro and Mijan *Atal'ai Breastplate Mail Chest; 311 Armor, , Equip: +22 Attack Power *Atal'ai Gloves Cloth Hands; 47 Armor, , Equip: Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 9 *Atal'ai Spaulders Leather Shoulder; 193 Armor, Murk Worm *Pattern: Green Dragonscale Leggings Spawn of Hakkar *Slitherscale Boots Leather Feet; 104 Armor, +5 Strength, +12 Stamina, +15 Spirit Temple of Atal'Hakkar Zone Drops *Bludgeon of the Grinning Dog Staff; 41.2 DPS, Chance on hit: Stuns target for 3 sec *Deathblow Two-Hand Sword; 42.0 DPS, Chance on hit: Delivers a fatal wound for 160 damage *Mindseye Circle Ring; +5 Stamina, +12 Intellect *Mistwalker Boots Cloth Feet; 49 Armor, +8 Intellect, +18 Spirit *Murkwater Gauntlets Mail Hands; 174 Armor, +13 Strength, +12 Stamina, +4 Intellect *Ragehammer Two-Hand Mace; 43.4 DPS, Chance on hit: Increases damage done by 20 and attack speed by 5% for 15 sec *Silvershell Leggings Plate Legs; 470 Armor, +20 Strength, +12 Stamina, +10 Spirit *Slimescale Bracers Mail Wrist; 129 Armor, +4 Stamina, +4 Intellect, +13 Spirit *Soulcatcher Halo Cloth Head; 59 Armor, +25 Intellect, +10 Spirit *Stealthblade One-Hand Dagger; 32.9 DPS, Chance on hit: Reduces threat level on all enemies by a small amount for 10 sec *Stinging Bow Bow; 24.5 DPS, +3 Strength, Equip: +14 Attack Power *Winter's Bite Main Hand Axe; 32.1 DPS, Chance on hit: Launches a bolt of frost at the enemy causing 20 to 30 Frost damage and slowing movement speed by 50% for 5 sec Category:Instances Category:Instance:Temple of Atal'Hakkar Category:Zone:Swamp of Sorrows Category:Troll territories Category:Temples